Spring and Love
by Fuyuki Hana
Summary: Perasaan yang terpendam beberapa tahun akhirnya terungkap di salah satu musim yang membawa kisah cinta mereka ke akhir yang bahagia. SasoFemDei /For Event SasoDei Romantic Day/ (Fic collab with Kyori SasoDei)


FOR EVENT SASODEI ROMANTIC DAY

Tema: When Spring Meet Romance

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishomoto

Warning: OOC, yaoi,typo.

Don't like, don't read.

-Deidara POV-

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan baik-baik un! Seni adalah ledakan! Coba saja kau lihat saat sesuatu meledak, warnanya, suaranya, semuanya indah. Itulah seni!"

Un... Sebenarnya aku lelah.

"Kau sungguh bodoh, Deidara. Seni seharusnya bisa dinikmati oleh semua orang dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Keabadian."

...bertengkar seperti ini.

"Gaah! Senimu itu monoton. Ah tidak! Itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut seni un!"

"Monoton katamu? Tentu saja tidak. Orang-orang tidak akan bosan dengan keindahan."

Tapi aku juga senang karena ini satu-satunya cara untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Sasori... no danna, yang sudah kusukai sejak hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi kami tidak terlalu sering bertemu. Kalaupun bertemu, pasti bertengkar seperti ini.

Sasori terlihat seperti apa? Uh... um, dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah, mata cokelat kemerahan yang selalu menatap dengan datar, tingginya... Mm puncak kepalaku setinggi dagunya. Kata orang-orang, ia memiliki wajah yang baby face. Kulitnya putih tanpa bekas luka. Dan oh... kenapa aku memperhatikannya sampai sejauh itu?

"Hey kalian berdua, berhentikan bertengkar! Kalian mengganggu konsentrasiku!"

"DIAM KAU ITACHI!"  
Aku dan Sasori saling bertatapan karena secara tidak sengaja kami bersamaan membentak Itachi.

Hidan memutar bola matanya. "Well well, looks like a married couple."

Blush.

Aku merasa wajahku memerah. Dasar Hidan sialan.

"Deidara, Sasori, kembali ke tempat duduk kalian dan kembali bekerja!"

"Ha'i Kurenai-sensei un."

Sebelum aku kembali ke tempat dudukku, aku memberikan sebuah deathglare kepada Sasori, berharap ia takut. Tapi ia malah mengabaikanku. Ya... mana mungkin ia takut pada deathglare seorang perempuan.

Huh? Ya memang aku perempuan. Namaku Deidara, umurku enam belas tahun, seorang pelajar biasa di Akatsuki High School yang saat ini sedang duduk di kelas mengikuti pelajaran seni milik Kurenai-sensei. Uh sebenarnya aku dan Sasori tidak sekelas, kami berbeda kelas. Tapi khusus untuk pelajaran seni, kami sekelas. Satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk bisa dekat dengannya.

Aku kembali sibuk dengan tanah liatku, membentuk burung tanah liat lalu...

_pluk_

Aku melemparnya ke meja Sasori yang sedang membuat miniatur dari boneka.

Ia memberi deathglare kepadaku, sedangkan aku membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahku.

"Dei-chan~"

"Un?" aku menoleh saat seseorang memanggilku. Kulihat Konan duduk di sebelahku dengan membawa kertas origami.

"Kuperhatikan, diam-diam Sasori sering mengamatimu loh~"

"Huh?" aku berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian tertawa cukup keras. "Lalu un?"

"Yah~ Tidak sih, hanya ingin menggodamu saja Dei-chan~"

Aku sedikit memajukan bibir bawahku, kupikir apa yang dikatakan Konan itu serius.

Aku membenci Sasori, tapi tidak benar-benar membencinya. Maksudku... saat cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan, apa tidak ada keinginan untuk membenci orang yang membuatmu sakit hati itu? pasti kau ingin membencinya, walaupun gagal.

Tapi setidaknya aku bersikap seolah membencinya. Walaupun teman-teman dekatku tau aku memendam perasaan kepada Sasori. Hah, aku bukan aktris yang bisa bermain peran dengan baik.

Sebulan lagi ujian akhir sekolah, lalu tak lama kemudian, kelulusan. Kami akan berpisah. Dan aku masih belum siap atau mungkin tidak akan pernah siap untuk mengunggapkan perasaanku. Harga diri? Gengsi? Tidak tau, yang pasti aku tidak bisa mengunggapkannya.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan Hidan yang sedang mengukir sebuah simbol diatas sebuah kayu yang dipotong tipis.

"Hey Hidan... un"  
"What?"  
Aku segera merebut pisau ukir di tangannya, membuatnya terkejut.

"Dammit Deidara! Give it back!"

Heh,rupanya Hidan belum terbiasa menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Ia terlalu lama tinggal di luar negeri.

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku kepada Hidan.

Secara tak sengaja aku menoleh ke arah Sasori dan mendapatinya sedang menatapku. Huh?

Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali sibuk ke pekerjaannya.

Hm, dasar aneh.

Hnh~ Aku perlu bertahan sekitar satu setengah bulan lagi lalu aku akan berpisah dengan Sasori. Jadi aku bisa melupakannya.

-Sasori POV-

Jangan meliriknya, jangan menoleh ke arahnya, jangan menatapnya seperti itu Sasori! Tsk sial. Deidara, cepatlah menyingkir dari hadapanku, agar aku bisa berhenti bersikap seperti orang bodoh begini. Kenapa kau begitu cantik?

Kenapa kau bisa membuatku menyukaimu namun tak berani mengatakannya padamu?

Aku menyukainya dan sudah menyadari hal itu sejak lama, sejak kami masih duduk di bangku kelas satu di sekolah ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah hampir tiga tahun ya? Aku bahkan berpikir, aku ini cukup pengecut karena tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tapi untuk apa menyatakannya? Aku sudah tau ia sama sekali tidak menyukaiku. Kami tidak terlalu dekat, dan aku takut jarak antara kami bertambah jika ia tau aku menyukainya. Damn, cinta itu rumit.

"Hey Sasori."

"Hm?"  
"Ujian sekolah sudah berakhir. Sebulan lagi perpisahan, apa kau yakin akan membiarkan Deidara pergi tanpa mengetahui perasaanmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku yakin." ucapku seadanya.

"Tapi kurasa ia menyukaimu juga."

Aku terdiam sesaat. Kebanyakan orang mengatakan itu padaku. Deidara menyukaiku? Yang benar saja? Setiap ia bertemu denganku, ia pasti bertengkar denganku, bahkan sering melempar deathglare andalannya padaku. Ia tidak pernah terlihat malu-malu di hadapanku.

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak juga. Secara tidak sengaja aku sering melihat ia sedang menatapmu" kata Itachi "seperti saat ini. Arah jam tiga."

Aku segera menoleh ke kanan, arah jam tiga. Aku terkejut saat melihat Deidara sedang menatap kearahku. Lalu ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Lihat?" Itachi bertanya.

"Itu tidak berarti apa-apa." sahutku

"Sayang sekali kalian berdua sama-sama tidak mau mengakui perasaan masing-masing," katanya sambil membaca kembali bukunya.

"Hm biarkan saja. Setelah kita semua lulus nanti, kami akan berpisah. Lalu semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, tapi kau perlu tau," Itachi menatapku serius. "Deidara akan kuliah di luar negeri."

Dammit!

Mataku melebar karena terkejut, jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Hey! Yang benar saja?

"Kau...tau darimana?" tanyaku gugup.

Itachi kembali membaca bukunya, kemudian berkata dengan sangat santai. "Hidan."

Oh Hidan, laki-laki berambut silver yang selalu berada di sisi Deidara itu? Tsk! mendengar namanya sudah membuatku kesal. Kenapa ia bisa begitu beruntung berada di sisi Deidara setiap saat? Sedangkan aku? Untuk bisa bicara tanpa pertengkaran saja rasanya sudah sulit sekali.

"Minnaaaa~!"

Tsk, apa lagi ini?

Kulihat salah satu teman sekelasku, Ino, sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Pengumuman! Tepat tiga minggu lagi, sehari setelah acara perpisahan, sekolah kita akan mengadakan _prom night_. Jadi kalian harus datang ya~~"

Aku memutar bola mataku, tidak tertarik dengan acara seperti ini.

"Kau datang kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Hm," ucapku mewakili kata 'ya'.

-Author POV-

Musim semi telah tiba, bunga Sakura bermekaran di pohonnya masing-masing, membuat orang-orang tak berhenti berbisik 'wah' saat melihatnya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang begitu halus dan sering kali membuat gadis lain iri, sedang menatap salah satu pohon Sakura yang dipenuhi oleh bunga berwarna merah muda tersebut. Ia menengadahkan tangannya, tersenyum saat salah satu kelopak bunga Sakura jatuh di tangannya.

Nanti malam adalah _prom night_.

Nanti malam mungkin akan menjadi malam terakhir bagi Deidara untuk bertemu Sasori.

Kemarin saat perpisahan di sekolah, Deidara ingin sekali untuk... setidaknya berdamai dengan Sasori. Meminta maaf karena selama ini sudah sering membuatnya kesal. Atau sekedar untuk bertengkar, berdebat tentang seni, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Danna, kuharap malam nanti bukan malam terakhir kita bertemu" bisiknya kepada angin yang bertiup.

Deidara memang sering memanggil Sasori dengan kata "danna" yang berarti "master". Namun tentunya tidak dihadapan Sasori.

Deidara terdiam sesaat lalu segera berlari kerumahnya saat menyadari hari sudah sore. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri prom night nanti. Pertama ia mandi kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian duduk di depan meja riasnya. Ia kurang suka make up jadi ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan bedak tipis dan lipstick tipis berwarna merah muda. Rambutnya yang biasanya ia ikat tinggi diatas kepala, kali ini ia gerai. Ia menggunakan beberapa jepit di rambutnya. Kemudian ia membuka lemari pakaian, mengeluarkan sebuah gaun berwarna putih kemudian mengenakannya. Terakhir, ia menggunakan high heels. Deidara menatap diri di cermin. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Dei?"

Deidara menoleh saat pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Iya ma?"

Mamanya terkejut. "Anak mama cantik sekali."

Pipi Deidara sedikit memerah mendengar pujian dari mamanya.

"Temanmu sudah menunggu di ruang tamu. Cepat berangkat gih."

Deidara mengangguk. Ia mengambil tas tangannya kemudian turun ke lantai bawah.

"Dei-chan!"  
"Konan un!"

Konan terlihat menggunakan gaun berwarna biru panjang semata kakinya. Warna gaun yang senada dengan warna rambut Konan, membuatnya terlihat tak kalah cantik dari Deidara.

"Kau cantik sekali, Dei-chan~ aku yakin semua orang pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu, ya semua kecuali Pein."

Deidara tertawa pelan. "Aku juga tidak ingin pacarmu itu jatuh cinta padaku."

"Oh tentu saja itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Mm biar kutebak, seseorang yang akan begitu terpesona dengan kecantikanmu adalah" Konan mengerling nakal "...Akasuna Sasori."

Blush.

"Tidak mungkin un!"

Deidara dan Konan turun dari mobil milik Konan. Mereka merasa sedikit gugup saat berdiri di depan sebuah hotel mewah dimana _prom night_ diadakan oleh sekolah mereka. Konan menoleh ke arah Deidara seolah meminta persetujuan dan Deidara mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dengan begitu mereka berjalan perlahan ke arah Hotel.

Seketika saja seluruh mata tertuju pada pintu masuk saat Konan dan Deidara datang. Dan sebagian besar dari semua pasang mata itu tertuju kepada Deidara. Rambut pirang keemasan yang bercahaya lembut terkena cahaya lampu, tubuh ramping yang terbalut gaun berwarna putih bersih sebersih warna kulitnya, juga wajah cantik yang alami.

Akasuna Sasori juga tak bisa berhenti menatap bidadari yang datang ke _prom night_ kali ini. Dalam hati ia tak berhenti mengagumi keindahan yang terpampang di hadapannya. Deidara terlihat begitu indah. Bahkan lebih dari indah.

Mata biru secerah langit milik Deidara bertemu dengan mata cokelat tua milik Sasori untuk beberapa detik sebelum Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasori menghela napas kecewa.

Ia hanya tidak tau bahwa saat ini Deidara sedang berusaha menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang muncul di pipinya.

"Sepertinya dia jadi pusat perhatian malam ini." Itachi memberi komentar.

"Aku tau," sahut Sasori, berusaha menutupi kekecewaannya.

Sedangkan Deidara masih mencoba menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Sasori karena tuan muda Akasuna itu terlihat begitu...sempurna. Tak heran jika para gadis berbisik sambil melirik ke arah Sasori.

Pesta tersebut sebenarnya sudah mulai sejak satu jam yang lalu, karena itu kedatangan Deidara dan Konan menjadi pusat perhatian. Bukan hanya karena dua gadis itu terlihat begitu cantik namun juga karena mereka datang terlambat, melewatkan beberapa acara sebelumnya.

"Tenang saja Dei-chan, pesta dansanya belum mulai kok," kata Konan sambil menggenggam tangan Pein, kekasihnya.

Deidara hanya menggangguk. Justru acara pesta dansa lah yang paling dihindarinya. Tentu saja karena ia tidak memiliki pasangan. Pilihan terbaik dan terburuknya hanya Hidan, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Tapi Hidan itu tidak mungkin mau berdansa.

"Mm Konan, aku ingin mengambil minuman dulu un."

"Tidak mau kutemani, Dei-chan?"

Deidara menggeleng "Tidak biar aku sendirian saja."

"Okay."

Deidara melangkah ke sebuah meja yang penuh dengan gelas berisi minuman.

Deidara mengambil sebuah segelas minuman bersoda kemudian meminumnya sambil mengamati sekitar.

"Malam Deidara," seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengambil minuman, menyapanya.

"Uh? Malam..."  
"Namaku Itachi."

"Mm ya malam Itachi un."

Deidara terdiam sesaat. Laki-laki ini kan dekat dengan Sasori, pikirnya.

Tak biasanya Itachi berada jauh dari Sasori. Saat di sekolah mereka pasti selalu bersama, mereka sahabat dekat. Tapi kenapa sekarang Sasori tidak berada di dekat Itachi? "Tidak ingin menyapa Sasori?"

"Uh?" Deidara mengangkat kepalanya, ia baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi kepalanya tertunduk. "U-untuk apa un?"

"Bukankah setelah ini kemungkinan besar kalian tidak akan bertemu lagi? Tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau sebagainya?"

Deidara mengigit bagian dalam bibirnya. "Tidak. Aku hanya akan mengucapkannya kepada teman-teman dekatku saja."

"Hnn." Itachi hanya bergumam dan mengangguk. "Baiklah aku kembali ke sana dulu."

Deidara hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan Itachi kembali berkumpul bersama Sasori dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Saat Itachi kembali, Sasori memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Deidara tertunduk sedih, Sasori menjadi terkejut.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" bisik Sasori kepada Itachi.

"Hanya bertanya apakah dia tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu."

"Hanya itu?"

Itachi mengangguk.

Jika hanya itu kenapa Deidara terlihat begitu sedih?

Saat teman-teman Sasori sibuk mengomentari penampilan orang-orang malam ini, Sasori masih menatap Deidara, berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Deidara sedang berdiri sendirian di sana. Apakah ini kesempatan yang tepat untuk mendekatinya dan sekedar menyapanya? Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar, tapi Sasori tau mereka tidak saling membenci.

Deidara akan pindah ke luar negeri.

Kenyataan itu membuat Sasori sakit. Jika malam ini ia tetap tidak bicara dengan Deidara, ia yakin ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

"Wah sepertinya sudah lengkap ya. Bagaimana acaranya?" terdengar suara dari pembawa acara. "Pasti seru ya? Hm karena hari juga sudah semakin malam, jadi kita mulai saja acara puncak kita yaitu... pesta dansa!"

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi ribut.

"Jadi kalian harus mencari pasangan untuk pesta dansa ini~"

Sasori kembali menatap Deidara yang kini tengah didekati oleh beberapa laki-laki. Mereka pasti meminta Deidara untuk menjadi pasangan dansa mereka.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Deidara, mengabaikan para gadis yang meminta dirinya untuk menjadi pasangan dansa. Bahkan perlu dikatakan, Sasori sama sekali tidak mendengar suara para gadis itu karena ia hanya fokus menatap Deidara.

"Um maaf aku tidak bisa berdansa un, cari yang lain saja." Dengan halus Deidara menolak satu persatu laki-laki yang memintanya untuk menjadi pasangan dansa.

"Ayolah Dei-chan, coba saja dulu ya? Nanti aku akan mengajarkanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak-" Deidara seketika bungkam saat seseorang mengulurkan tangan kearahnya.

Bahkan jantung Deidara hampir berhenti berdetak begitu melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu. Di hadapannya, di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang Akasuna Sasori. Dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang rupawan.

Deidara menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari tau apakah ada gadis lain yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Dan ternyata tidak ada.

Sasori memintanya untuk berdansa dengannya?

Para laki-laki yang tadi sibuk meminta Deidara untuk berdansa pun kini diam. Mana mungkin mereka berani bersaing dengan Akasuna Sasori.

Dengan ragu Deidara meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas telapak tangan Sasori, dan segera Sasori menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Ruangan bisa dikatakan hening karena hampir seluruh mata tertuju kepada Sasori dan Deidara namun mereka berdua terlalu sibuk menenangkan perasaan mereka jadi mereka tidak menyadari seluruh mata yang menatap mereka.

Sasori melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Deidara sedangkan kedua tangan Deidara berada di sekitar leher Sasori. Saat musik mulai mengalun, mereka mulai menggerakkan kaki seirama dengan musik.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, mengangumi betapa sempurnanya pasangan dansa mereka jika dilihat dari jarak yang sedemikian dekat.

"Deidara." Sasori memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Semburat kemerahan kembali muncul di pipi putih Deidara saat Sasori tak berhenti menatap matanya.

"Ya un?"

"Kau cantik sekali."

Blush.

Wajah Deidara semakin memerah. "A-arigatou."

Hampir setiap pasangan menatap Sasori dan Deidara. Mereka berpikir Sasori dan Deidara sangatlah serasi. Sasori yang begitu tampan, maskulin, dan memiliki sifat yang dingin dengan Deidara yang cantik, anggun dan memiliki sifat yang hangat.

"Deidara, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah membencimu," ujar Sasori pelan namun Deidara bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Deidara tertawa pelan. "Aku juga tidak pernah membencimu un, walaupun kita sering bertengkar. Well, terkadang aku berpikir kita terlalu kekanak-kanakan."

Sasori tersenyum. "Kau benar. Tapi tetap saja, seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi."

"Bukan un. Seni adalah sesuatu yang rapuh."  
"keabadian."

"Ledakan un!"

Mereka saling melempar deathglare terbaik mereka. Namun kemudian mereka tertawa kecil.

"Kudengar kau akan melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri. Jadi kurasa ini saatnya aku meminta maaf jika selama ini sudah sering membuatmu kesal." Raut wajah Sasori berubah saat mengucapkan ini.

"Luar negeri?" Deidara memiringkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang akan kuliah di luar negeri? Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di Akatsuki University."

"Tapi Itachi mengatakan kau akan pindah ke luar negeri, ia mendengar dan Hidan..." ucapan Sasori menggantung saat ia menyadari sesuatu "Akatsuki University katamu?"

Deidara mengangguk. "Jurusan seni."

Akatsuki University jurusan sen- Hey! Sasori juga akan kuliah di sana dengan jurusan yang sama! Mereka satu Universitas dan satu jurusan!

Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Sasori menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya. Deidara terkejut namun membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasori.

Semakin banyak mata yang tertuju kepada mereka.

"Deidara, aku mencintaimu." Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Deidara.

Mata Deidara melebar.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, danna un."  
Kali ini Sasori yang terkejut. Perasaannya terbalas? Jadi selama ini Deidara juga menyukainya?

Sasori melepaskan pelukannya dari Deidara. Ia mengelus pelan pipi Deidara dengan ibu jarinya, merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit Deidara. Dan entah dengan sadar atau tidak, Sasori mendekatkan bibirnya dengan Deidara. Deidara terkejut saat merasakan sepasang bibir yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Sasori menciumnya.

Tangan kanan Sasori memeluk pinggang Deidara, tangan kirinya berada di belakang kepalanya Deidara untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Perlahan-lahan Deidara membalas ciuman Sasori.

Dan kini seluruh mata tertuju pada mereka. Tak ada satupun mata yang tidak menatap mereka. Seluruh pasangan yang tadi berdansa, menghentikan dansa mereka.

Dan setelah ciuman itu berakhir, semua orang bertepuk tangan untuk Sasori dan Deidara.

Mata biru secerah langit menatap bunga Sakura yang bermekaran dari balik jendelanya. Ia ingat dan masih sangat mengingat pesta dansa musim semi sekaligus pesta perpisahan sekolah yang menyatukan dirinya dengan Sasori. Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan Deidara merasa dirinya begitu beruntung karena cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Dei!"

Suara dari laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu menarik Deidara dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa danna?"

"Cepat kesini!"

"Iya un tunggu sebentar."

Sekali lagi Deidara menatap keluar jendela. Ah, ia sangat mencintai musim semi. Musim yang menjadi saksi kisah cintanya dengan sang danna.

Deidara melangkah ke lantai atas rumahnya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Deidara segera melangkah ke kamarnya, mendapati dua orang berambut merah di dalam kamarnya.

"Akashi terus menangis memanggilmu. Memangnya kau tidak mendengarnya, Dei?"

"Sshh, jangan menangis Akashi sayang." Deidara mengelus pipi dari anak berambut merah yang berada di gendongan Sasori. "Maaf danna, aku tidak dengar."  
Sasori menghela napas. "Melamun lagi?"

Deidara tertawa pelan. "Tidak. Hanya mengingat masa lalu."

"Ma...maaa"

Akasuna Akashi mengngulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya kepada Deidara, meminta Deidara untuk menggendongnya.

"Akashi, mama tidak bisa menggendongmu. Kau bersama papa saja ya?" Sasori berbisik pada anaknya.

"Pa...pa." Akashi menatap Sasori dengan mata cokelatnya.

"Hm?" tanya Sasori.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak prom night malam itu, kini Sasori dan Deidara adalah pasangan suami istri. Mereka menikah sekitar dua taun yang lalu dan telah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki bernama Akasuna Akashi yang kini sudah menginjak usia satu tahun. Ia memiliki rambut yang sama dan mata yang sama dengan Sasori. Deidara bahkan menganggap ada dua Sasori di dalam rumah mereka.

Sasori membaringkan Akashi di tempat tidur king size miliknya Deidara.

"Tunggu sebentar, papa ingin menyapa adikmu," ujar Sasori.

Deidara tertawa pelan saat Sasori mengecup perutnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu di dalam sana?" tanya Sasori kepada calon anaknya yang masih berada di dalam perut Deidara.

Sasori menempelkan telinganya di perut Deidara, sedangkan Deidara memainkan rambut merah Sasori.

"Hey dia menendangku."

Deidara mengangguk kemudian menoleh ke arah Akashi. "Adikmu sudah bisa menendang, sayang un."

Akashi hanya mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti.

Sasori menegakkan tubuhnya, mengelus pipi Deidara pelan sebelum mencium bibirnya.

Deidara membalas ciuman Sasori dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasori.

"Aaa..." Akashi tertawa kecil.

Deidara segera mendorong Sasori untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ah Akashi, sepertinya papa menunjukan hal yang belum boleh kau lihat ya?" tanya Deidara kemudian melempar deathglare kearah Sasori.

Sasori hanya tertawa pelan kemudian kembali menggendong anaknya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggendong Akashi sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Deidara.

"Aku mencintai kalian semua."

"Aku juga mencintai kalian semua un."  
"A...Akashi..ju..ga."

Deidara dan Sasori hanya bisa tertawa pelan mendengar apa yang diucapkan anak mereka.

Ah... hidup mereka begitu sempurna.

FIN~


End file.
